Digimon-Ancient Frontier
by WolfKeeper101
Summary: The Frontier gang are back and better than ever. Except for the first chapter when- NO SPOILERS! They will have new enemies and new allies using the power of all the Legendary Warriors. This is, DIGIMON-ANCIENT FRONTIER! (Cue epic music!) Rated T for language
1. A New Day

**Hello! Hi, I'm Wolfkeeper101 and welcome to my new series on called "Digimon-Ancient Frontier"! I'm SO excited for this to begin! But before that let me just mention a one thing. **

** I'd just like to thank ****_The Keeper Of Worlds_****, for being the FIRST person to Review, Favorite, AND Follow! HOLY CRAP, DUDE, YOU ROCK! \m/ **

**Now enough of my babbling, let's start this bad puppy!**

* * *

**Kanbara Residence: August 1, 1:34 AM**

_"Do I ever cross your mind?"_

_"Of course, why wouldn't you?"_

_"Because, you did this to me, you let the darkness get me, and now-"_

* * *

"NO!"

The thirteen year old brunette Takuya Kanbara lifted his back off his mattress confused of the sudden awakening. He didn't have a reason for it, as far as he knew he was just sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"Weird. Well I'm wide awake now, so no reason to go back to sleep."

He pushed himself off his bed as he threw on a shirt and some pants slowly opening the door a crack. He peeked out into the hallway as he was about to step out when his phone beeped. Running to it he quickly scooped it up and clicked 'Accept.'

"H-Hello."

"Hey."

"Oh, Koji it's just you" exclaimed the brunette in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean '_Oh, Koji_ _it's just you'_? Who else were you expecting?"

"Ah no one, just had this weird dream and I thought it might be, well, you know." Takuya's expression change into a solemn one while explaining the current event.

"Wait! You had a dream to!"

The brunette's expression changed in an instant from the raven's statement. "Wait what!"

"Yah me and Kouichi both had the same dream, so I called to see if you did to!"

"Yah. Hey Koji, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you dream about talking to someone?"

There was a moment of silence on the other line as Takuya heard a tapping then a door open who he guessed was Kouichi followed by a flush with a finishing yawn which made the brunette chuckle at the noise.

"What Koji, don't you have to go to the bathroom too? After all, you guys _are _twins." Takuya stated in a cocky tone.

"Oh yah, tell me how's Operation "Get Zoey to go on a date with me again" coming?" Replied the Raven in a 'matter-of- fact tone.'

"Shut up before I shut you _BOTH _up!" Yelled Kouichi hitting his bed.

"Wow, someone's cranky, sorry to disturb you "Princess Kouichi" while you were getting your beauty sleep." Replied Takuya with a chuckle at the end.

"You're shredding on thin ice Kanbara, _Damn thin Ice_!" Came back the twin with a hiss at the last part.

"Okay, well you're just getting Kouichi pissed off so I'm gonna hang up before I see Kouichi's "Dark Side" come out. Meet us at Jiyuugaoka Park; I'll text the others to meet us there." Koji stated with a yawn.

"Kay, night Koji," there was a slight pause as Takuya yelled over the phone "Night Sleeping Beauty!"

"Give me the damn phone so I can hunt that-"

The phone line went dead. Takuya smiled but quickly disappeared.

"Damnit, he never told me!"

The thirteen year old sighed as he rubbed his face with one hand while throwing the phone on to the pile of dirty clothes on his floor as he sighed and laid on his back.

_I hope I have the dream again. I miss you._

* * *

**Orimoto Residence: August 1, 11:53 AM**

**_'Sometime I hate every, single stupid word you say, sometimes I want to slap you in your whole face. (Whoa Oh)There's no one quite like you, You push all my buttons down, I know my life would suck without you. (Whoa Oh)_**

**_At the same time I wanna hug you, put my hands around your neck, you're an asshole, but I love you, and you make myself so mad I ask myself, Why I'm here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known, but I hate you I really hate you, so much I think it might be...'_**

The golden haired teen hummed the rest of the lyrics as she put on the finishing touches of her lip gloss and puckered up in the mirror.

"There, perfect! Hmm, okay so it's 11:55 and Koji texted me saying 12:30 so about half an hour."

Zoey sighed as she walked over to the mirror and did one final spin. She was wearing a T-shirt with dark blue and white stripes with sleeve's that went just above her elbows along with white pants and the same shaded blue 'TOMS' to finish the outfit.

"There perfect- Wait I forgot one thing!"

She walked over to her night stand as she put in a blue pin to go with what she was wearing and put it on the left side of her face.

"Now it's perfect!"

She ran out of her bedroom door and down the stairs as she ran into the kitchen seeing her mom sitting at the small dining table watching the news with her cup of iced tea and her father cooking his new favorite food, "The BLT." She gave a slight giggle as she heard him cuss in Italian for cutting the tomato part too small. She ran over and kissed her mom on the cheek and her dad on his beard.

"Bye Madre, bye Padre, I'll be back by 6."

"Sweetpea wait!"

Zoey stopped and looked back at her mother who turned and exhaled a long and loud sigh causing Zoey to raise an eyebrow at the gesture.

"You're not going out with that lot of boy's, are you?"

"U-Um yeah Madre, why?"

"I-I just don't like my little Sweetpea to be "Hanging out" with a bunch of boys she just meets and decides to make her "BFF'S" as you would say."

Zoey gave a small smile as she ran over and kissed her mom on the forehead. "You're getting better at your English Madre." She said with a sweet smile and her eyes closed. "Bye!"

With that said she ran out the back door and into the golden sun as she let the warmth of the sun kiss her skin and let the wind flow in her hair. She stood there and put her arms out just as she did when in Breezy Village. She put her arms down to her sides as a sad look appeared on her face. She missed her spirit, _everyone_,missed their spirit.

"Kazemon, I love you."

The blonde let out a sigh as the wind went through her hair one last time whispering something in the thirteen year olds ear. She smiled at what it had said as she looked at her phone revealing that it was 12:10. _Well better get going, don't want to pull a Takuya on the others._

The thirteen year old giggled as she ran towards Jiyuugaoka Park having the statement the wind proclaimed going through her head.

**_'True love, True love, It must be true love, and nothing else can break my heart like you…'_**

* * *

**Jiyuugaoka Park: August 1, 12:25 PM**

"I'm here!"

Takuya was running when he stopped at the group of his friends _just _making it on time.

"Let me guess you slept in" Replied the raven.

"No, well yes but, that's not the point!" Stated the goggle headed leader giving a slight glare to the raven who was nicely dressed in a plain white casual shirt wearing a black and an all-white bandana with denim pants. Takuya would always make fun of him stating how much a "girl" he was for dressing so nicely and having his hair grown out 5'inches.

Next to him was his twin brother dressed in an aqua t-shirt with a white dragon design and black pants along with white shoes. His hair grew a few inches as well as his hair started going a little more in his face.

Next was the youngest member, Tommy Himi, who grew a few inches and was now up to Takuya's shoulders who was wearing an orange beanie with a matching sweatshirt and tan khaki pants and orange shoes who was at the moment in a headlock with Jp Shibayama the eldest member of the group. Tommy was clawing at Jp and screaming to "give him back his PS3!" The older teen was wearing a Black t-shirt with a picture of Link from Zelda on it with baggy jeans and ark green tennis shoes.

"So you guy's seen Zoey yet?" Stated Takuya putting his right hand to his forehead looking into the city.

"Why, can't Romeo go without Juliet?" Came the come back from the raven casually pinching the bridge of his nose.

Takuya glared daggers at him and gave a small grumble towards Koji sounding like "I don't want to talk about it but none the less the younger twin walked swiftly over and punched him in the arm playfully saying in an audible whisper, "I know, I'm just screwing with yah Takuya."

The whole group knew about the small date Takuya and Zoey went on after the Digital World and how the raven and the others crashed it causing Takuya to not feel the same about Koji. He didn't _hate_ him, just didn't _trust_ him completely yet.

Takuya pondered more into his thoughts until he saw the Warrior of Wind run up to the group waving her hand with a small bag in the other.

"Sorry I'm late guys; saw this _really _cute necklace that I just _had_ to buy!" Said the emerald green eyed girl running up holding up her shopping bag with the store "Sooo 'Kawaii" printed on it in puffy pink letters.

"Oh that's, nice, Zoey" Replied Kouichi scratching the back of his head leaning against the bark of a tree lightly ruffling his shaded hair.

"Aw, you're so sweet Kouichi! Do you mind?"

"Do I mind-"

Kouichi was cut off by Zoey pushing the silver butterfly necklace into his hands facing the other way pushing her shoulder length hair to the side. A light dust of pink covered Kouichi's cheeks as he played with it in his hands awkwardly separating the two sides from each other slowly putting it around the blonde's neck.

"It's okay Kouichi, I don't bite!"

Kouichi jumped at the sound of her voice cutting through his mind like a knife.

He quickly finished up his work on the necklace as Zoey turned and faced him with a sweet smile as she flipped her hair with her hand.

Takuya watched the scene from a few feet away as he was boiling inside, his eyes turning to a dark chocolate shade. He was angry knowing that it should be HIM, not Kouichi! But Takuya let the scene go by as Zoey thanked him with a slight giggle at the end causing Kouichi's ears to turn red and appear on his pale skin like a beacon.

"Takuya? Takuya? Takuya!"

The brunette's eyes widened at the sound of his name being called by his certificate younger brother who was staring up at him with his green and blue mixed colors eyes.

"What's up Tommy?"

An annoyed face crossed the ten year olds face as he let out a mumble.

"I told you to call me Tom! T-O-M!"

Tommy felt that if he was going to be hanging out with the, "big kids," that he should be called an older name that sounds more mature. But that didn't stop them from calling him the name he went with throughout the whole Digital World.

"So, did anyone have that dream last night?"

Takuya's head snapped from Tommy to the person that broke Takuya's thoughts. Jp.

Takuya looked behind Jp to see Koji tilt his head slightly to the side, most likely thinking of various things.

_Wait, he had that dream to? Did all of us have it? What was that dream meant for? Could it be?_

Takuya squinted his eyes, staring at the younger twin as Koji stared in his direction with a blank look on his face, eyebrows slightly bent. The other's watched the two's behavior when Zoey broke the silence.

"So, you guys had the dream as well?"

The blonde was replied by Tommy and Jp with a "Yup," and a head bobble.

"Well that's, weird, I guess you can say. What about you Kouichi?"

Zoey turned to the said twin only to see him staring into space as well, mysteries drawn in his sea blue eyes as they were turning a darker blue showing he was getting sad or depressed.

"Kouichi, come on Kouichi, can you hear me?"

Tommy snapped his fingers in front of the twins face as he sighed and inhaled a deep breath, with his chest rising in the process. Zoey's eyes widened as she quickly snapped them shut and covered her ears for the incoming noise.

"WILL EVERYONE EXIT OUT OF LA-LA LAND AND PAY ATTENTION?"

The three boys snapped out of their thoughts as they quickly snapped their heads to the screaming ten year old. Tommy put a victorious smile on his face as he placed his balled up fists on his ribs and placed his foot on a rock doing a Superman pose.

Zoey rolled her eyes in annoyance at the childish behavior and repeated the question.

"So, _did_ you guys have the dream, or did you not?"

The three teens nodded in reply. Zoey put her hand on her chin and started lightly tapping her foot when Jp suddenly cut in.

"I don't know what you guys dreamt about, but I had a dream about a hot blonde chick. She had an awesome bod, with choppy cut hair that went a few inches past her shoulders but a hat covered some of it. Damn was she hot!"

Zoey face palmed as she shook her head in annoyance shaking it in the process due to the older teen's statement.

"Your so perverted Jp! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Wait I had that dream to!"

Everyone's head turned to Koji's latest comment as he looked serious and straight forward having his eyes a blue so dark it was almost like coal.

Jp looked shocked as he stated, "Dude I seriously didn't mean it like that. Yah, she was hot, but I didn't mean all the details."

"Well I did!" Said Koji in an annoyed voice taking another step forward inches away from the older teens face.

"Okay, just calm down." Said Kouichi taking a step forward putting both his hands in between Koji and Jp, casting the same look on Koji's face to Takuya.

"I know you had the same one as us to."

Takuya nodded as Tommy commented about the current situation.

"How do you know?"

"Because, Takuya called us late last night about a dream. Tell me Takuya, did the girl speak in your dream?"

Takuya's eyes widened as a weird feeling started forming in his stomach. The said body part was in knots as it started going into a heavier feeling. This same sense happened when he was younger and at a fair with Shinya and his younger brother disappeared. Takuya felt he should know what was going on as something was nagging at his brain screaming over and over, _you know this! Use your damn brain Kanbara! You know this you dumbass!_

"Y-yah, she said "Do I ever cross your mind."

"Did you answer?"

"Of course Kouichi! Then after she started saying something like "You let this darkness get me and now-!" Takuya paused as in mid-sentence as everyone looked at him with a, _'is this guy on crack or what?'_ look.

"Then what?" Asked Zoey, leaning forward trying to suck more information about this dream everyone was speaking about but Takuya looked away sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Well then I woke up."

Zoey sighed as she closed both eyes as she put both her hands on her hips looking away like a mother would look away at a child who broke something and was receiving a punishment in doing the event.

"Typical Takuya, always doing the _opposite _of what you should only. If only you could have been sleeping a _little_ bit longer."

"Wait so this is my fault!"

"That's what I said, didn't I, or did your little peanut brain not process that fully?"

"Tell me Zo-ey! If you were in my position, would you have done the same?"

"Of course not!"

"Why because _"girls are better than boys?"_

"I never said that Ta-ku-ya!"

"Children, hear me now!"

The two stopped their bickering as everyone went silent to the new voice, snapping their heads in different directions to search for the voice.

"We are in need of your help. The Virus is affecting all of the Digimon's Digital Core's! We need _all_ of the Legendary Warrior's help!"

"It's Ophanimon!" Exclaimed Tommy with joy but was quickly put down by Koji's statement. "Sorry Tom, but that's not Ophanimon!"

"What do you mean Koji?" Asked Kouichi trying to pick at his twins mind. Yes, they may have thought alike in _many _ways, but there were still moments where Kouichi could not think like him due to the fact he only knew him for a year.

"It's not the same voice; it may sound similar, but no way is that Ophanimon!" Replied Koji in a defensive position, ready to attack the owner of the voice."

There was silence when an ear piercing scream came into hearing. The scream was so loud it could break glass.

It was taking over everyone's mind and bodies as they all fell to their knees trying to block out what sounded like a scream of death itself. The scream had many emotions of sadness, depression, and loneliness, but the most anyone could hear, was anger.

The six teens couldn't stand the noise anymore as they dropped one by one into the darkness of their dreams. First it was Zoey, then Kouichi, followed by Tommy and Jp. Takuya and Koji were the only ones left as they looked at each other before Koji fell into a face plant on the ground. Takuya wanted to catch him but he knew if he would have taken his hands off his ears he'd be affected as well, then what use would he be to his friends.

The screaming stopped suddenly.

Takuya slowly took his ears off of his ears as he slowly put both of his hands to the ground and inhaled, exhaling immediately in long, deep breaths. The brunette didn't realize how much that scream took out of him and _how?_ Takuya never heard of a _scream_ taking away anyone's energy. He didn't even realize that was possible.

Takuya attempted to stand up but was quickly met by the ground again. His arms were like noodles as his legs weren't any better. His brain was swimming in his head but kept screaming at him various things. _Takuya get off your friggin pedestal and run! Run, bitch, run! _

Takuya tried to obey those commands but a footstep stopped him from doing anything physical or mental. He looked up to the figure that was mere inches taller than Tommy. _Could this be Tommy_, _no_, he thought, _it's a girl, but why is she just standing there?_

She stepped forward and bent down. Takuya put out his hand slowly thinking the mysterious girl was helping him up but that idea was quickly shot down when he realized what she was doing. She was grabbing a large rock.

His eyes widened in fear, for the rock was bigger than a grown man's fist. He started shaking, alarms going off inside his head, he kept stuttering trying to find his words when he realized who his attacker was.

"S-Sam, why?"

She gave a low growl as she lifted the rock over her head and it came crashing down so fast Takuya didn't even realize it hit him until he was embraced in darkness.

* * *

**Well guy's that's the first chapter of "Digimon- Ancient Frontier"! I FINALLY got it done and I really like the it. 10 PAGESAND 3,365 WORDS! (NOW 3,368!)**

**BYE AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY! (3,375!)**


	2. Announcement (No Not The End)

Hello!

No this is not me resigning from Digimon- Ancient Frontier (Hell we've only done one chapter and I'm working on the second right now! Jeez, have a little faith!), I've been SUPER BUSY with school and since it's October were going to be having MEAP (A test we do) next week I'm not going to have ANY HOMEWORK (I think).

In other news though, I HAVE MY VERY FIRST CONTEST STARTING UP!

Yes, I'm doing a contest, well I wouldn't say a contest, just you guys submitting artwork to me on my Tumblr or my Deviant art (Links on my profile). But the reason I'm doing this is because I have a gift for you guys that I'm working on and since I'm doing it for YOU GUYS, I want YOU GUY'S artwork in it. It will be lots of fun and all that's submitted will be used one way or another! I will have a contest, don't worry, I just want to get things started first. (I'm thinking of the first contest on the 5th or 4th chapter.)

BYE AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!

**PS. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE POSTED END OF NEXT WEEK! **


	3. The Bark In A Tree

**I'm sorry that this took me a little while to get up, I lost my muse for this chapter with all of the events… Um, OH YAH! You guys might meet our new friend *Cough* OC! *Cough*, I don't know… But what I do know is that once I post this chapter, I'm going on Deviant Art to work on some art (In my opinion, I suck, MAJORLY, but I still try ;p) so you'll just have to see!**

**IM NOW 14! WOOPTIE-FRIGGIN-DOO! Plus I already have 2 reviewers! So I'd like to thank (again) ****_The Keeper of Worlds_**** (Seriously, you just making me smile every time I see your username! I promise I'll read some of your stories!) , Guest1 (Dude whoever you are; I'd like to say thank you!J), and Reedmanish (YAY! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY *Huggles*)! Well he just favorite it according to my E-Mail but all is cool! Wow this is a big ass A/N so um yah.**

**So now, enough of my Friggin babbling, let's move onto Chapter 2 of "Digimon- Ancient Frontier"**

**Takuya's POV**

Getting hit with a rock it hurt. A lot.

You see, I guess this all started when me and a bunch of other kids got called to the Shibuya Train Station on our phones, telling me to "follow my destiny." There I met Koji, Minamoto, Zoey Orimoto, JP Shibayama, and Tommy Himi. Yah, sure we didn't get along at first (Mainly looking at you Koji), but we put aside our differences and worked together to save the Digital World.

Koji _for a reason I don't know_ inherited the Legendary Warrior of Light Lobomon and his ancestors. I mean Koji was probably the most anti- social kid I ever met. He seemed like a total jackass to as we went on throughout the digital world. But I saw a _total _difference in him when we met him. Kouichi Kimura.

Kouichi is the nicest person I've ever met. No, friggin, lie. He went through hell, _literally_, all to meet his twin brother who he found out about on his grandmothers deathbed. If that's not screwed up then I have no clue what is. He started to feel the anger and depression of his father abandoning him and his mother and that made him the perfect candidate for Cherubimon's plan. There he got the corrupted spirits of darkness but later after I kicked some major ass, ahem, along with Koji, of course, Koji purified him and they started to get and know each other, and some other crap.

Tommy. Can I just say _bravest friggin kid in the history of two worlds_! In the beginning he was just an innocent kid who was sadly a bullying victim. He was _pushed_ onto a fucking train for god's sake! But when he found his spirit it was almost as if he turned over a new leaf, he was braver, stronger, and hardly cried. Yah sure, he complained, or occasionally said he missed his parents, who didn't though?

Ah Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. What a bitch. Seriously, have you heard her snap at you! It's like you saying congratulations to a women that you think is pregnant but then she smacks you and screams at you pleading how she's not even pregnant! But if I had to say some positive crap about her I'd say that she's one of the hottest girls I've ever laid eyes on. Yah, while in the Digital World she was "just so lavender," but lavender turns me on! I like, no, I _love _lavender. She smells like Japanese cherry blossoms and she has the most beautiful eyes. They're like emeralds. But I think the thing that makes me like her, yes, I, Takuya Kanbara, _like _Zoey Orimoto. Plus she can't stand me, so bonus!

JP is a dumb asshole- Just Kidding! Yes, he was a ridiculous oaf that thought he could score points with a girl like Zoey. Yes, he wasn't the skinniest people around. Yes, he was an ass, especially when he didn't have a spirit, but when he helped out the Kokuamon and he earned his spirit, he was still a guy that complained _way _too much. But he got better, plus the damn kid scored points with _my _girl when he earned his Beast Spirit. Damn, maybe I should fake an injury; girls are always saps when it comes to that crap. Mental note saved!

So as I lay here, pretty sure I'm about to die, I remember the place we all had memories of us all Spirit Evolving for the first and last time. But I will never forget our last battle. Ever.

We were about to give up. Or I should say _I _was about to give up. Kouichi sacrificed himself, a really good friend, and an amazing person to fight along with. I could tell everyone was grieving, I could tell by the aroma in the air, it was tense, and it was sad. I was so angry, punching myself and ripping myself apart in the inside. Hell, I even made a vow to myself that when we got back I was going to try to get to know Kouichi better. I tried with all my pitiful human strength to move the stupid, god damn elevator out of our way when I felt _his _presence. It was warm and it was feeding me energy like a fire burning gasoline.

We all felt our spirits elements giving us the power to help us and that's how we synced into one, ass kicking Digimon! We carried into battle and beat that bastard Lucemon's pretty white ass! We returned peace back to the Digital World and was sent back home.

We all luckily found Kouichi, mere moments from death, no, he _actually _died, and Koji brought him back to life with his tear (Total Pokémon moment!) and the power of our D-Tector's. After giving his mom a heart attack and her breaking down crying in the middle of the room when she saw Koji and Kouichi together, he got released a couple days later and we stayed in contact (Zoey and Tommy calling everyone to make sure we didn't give those fake numbers).

Me, Koji and Kouichi spent most of our free time together and eventually we all wound up at the same school with Tommy going to the same school as Shinya. Let's just say Tommy has a new best friend. Koji Kouichi and I were known as the "Three Musketeers" of the school because we're so close. And of course me and Koji are _always_ trying to set Kouichi up with a girl every day!

All these memories are held precious to me as I lie here, blood coming from my skull, me laying in that pool of blood with the worst headache in my friggin life , and a person I loved trying to kill me, and has succeeded in her quest, I say my mental goodbye's, wishing my friends could hear them.

"Takuya, listen, you're not dead so wake your pretty little ass up."

That voice.

An exact replica of mine.

Agunimon.

**Flame Terminal: November 13, 9:20 PM**

The brunette laid there, no movement, no emotions, nothing. He felt the cold rag on his forehead and the piping warm blanket over his tan body.

He laid there flinching, his nose scrunching as his eyes cracked open to meet daylight. Takuya slowly lifted his numb hand up to his eyes as he blocked out the sunlight.

_Where am I? How did I get here? And, why am I naked?_

It was true that Takuya lay there, naked, in the empty room. He lifted himself up, feeling a pain shoot from his wrists up to his shoulder blades. He let out a painful moan going back down. He again tried the same motion doing so this time much faster causing his whole body to ache.

His chocolate eyes scanned the room.

He was laying on a comfortable crème colored mattress supported by wood to hold up the make-shift bed. He was covered in pure white sheets that were warmed from the sun coming through the wooden window. In the right corner of the room was a bookshelf along with a desk covered in many papers.

In the left corner of the room was a small clover loveseat with an old run down lamp that stood above it with a chrome black pole holding it above. Next to Takuya's bed was a dresser with a note on it.

Curiosity got the best of him a he reached over and picked up the note. It was written with black ink that bled through the paper in chicken scratch writing.

_My Dear Boy,_

_Dinner is downstairs. Meat Apples galore!_

Takuya stared in confusion at the note. _Meat apple sauce? My Dear Boy?_ Questions were going through the teens head at the speed of a racecar.

He pushed himself off the bed exposing his nude body as he walked over to a wooden wardrobe carved into the room surrounded by wood. _Where was he, in a tree?_ He didn't understand anything nor remembered a trace of what happened. He just remembered seeing her, Sam.

A wave of sadness washed over him as he stared into space. _Why did she try to kill me, and my friends?_ He shook his head pushing the thought out of his mind deciding to answer his questions later. He found his clothes neatly hanging on hangers as he quickly slipped them on but his goggles. _Where was his goggle's?_

He searched the room, throwing sheets, papers and searching every place they could be. He let a loud groan as he let his head smash against a wall. _Ow!_ Was his only thought.

"Still louder than a blow horn I see."

The teens head snapped to the owner of his voice to see another boy his age leaning against the frame of the door with his arms and legs crossed. Koji.

"And I see you still look like a girl." Came the reply from the brunette.

Koji's eyes narrowed at the statement as he walked over to Takuya and smacked him in the back of his head. Right, where, he, was, hit.

"Ow, God Damnit Koji, say your fucking sorry!" Spat the brunette saying the sentence in a venomous tone rubbing the back of his head trying to ease the pain away.

"Okay, I'm _not _sorry Takuya." Replied the raven with a lift in his eyebrow crossing his arms again.

Takuya growled at him and was about to have all hell break lose when he stopped suddenly realizing something. _Where was Koji's bandana? _

"What?"

"Um Koji where's your bandana? You seriously do look like a girl without it."

The raven looked away not daring to look his best friend in the eye. "It was stolen."

_Why would someone take our stuff?_

The brunette was interrupted, again, from his thoughts by a shrieking certain blonde running up the stairs into his chest.

His face turned a cherry read as he slowly put his arms around her, closing his eyes to the aroma around her.

_He pictured them under a wooden bench under the local cherry blossom tree in Shibuya where many couples would either meet or get married at. It was a chilly morning but the sun was out making the temperature average. Their fingers were linked together with no gaps at all making a warm feeling go through Takuya .He looked over at his girlfriend to see that she was slightly leaning back, enjoying the fresh air._

_He quickly leaned over and pecked her on the cheek causing a light dust of blush to appear. She giggled quietly as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder, but that wasn't enough for Takuya. He lifted her chin to make her face inches away from his and softly put his lips to hers. _

_Her lips were soft and warm to the touch. It comforted Takuya to be this close to his best friend ever since their adventure in the Digital World and to finally let his emotions out. Their lips moved perfectly with each other, time passing as the couple did so but they eventually pulled away meeting each other in the eye, dying to know the others emotions._

"Takuya stop staring!"

Takuya snapped back to reality. _What does she mean stop staring, stop staring at what? _He soon got his answer when he realized _where _he was staring. He was staring at Zoey's chest. _Oh, crap!_

Takuya's face was met with a palm as he quickly touched the throbbing cheek.

"What the hell were you doing you dirty pervert! If I ever catch you staring at _anything_, I'll smack you so hard your head will come off, you got me!"

"U-um y-yah Z-Zoe, sure!" Came Takuya in an awkward expression.

Zoey turned her nose as she cat-walked out of the room with a "humph" causing Takuya to stare in the process.

Koji let out an annoyed sigh as he took two fingers and snapped them together breaking Takuya out of his thoughts.

"A – Whoops. Sorry Koji."

"You're unbelievable. Come on."

"Huh?"

The raven turned without another word, Takuya following in pursuit. They walked down a spiral staircase of stairs into a bottom floor. The room they entered had a television with two dark green loveseats and a two seated couch in the same color.

The exit was a few feet away with two windows on both sides, multiple colored flowers basking in the sunlight.

Koji started walking straight ahead then turned a sharp right, but Takuya saw something peculiar as he saw this motion. He saw Lobomon.

Takuya's eyes slighted widened as his mouth was put into an "O" shape. Koji looked at the brunette studying his emotions, wondering what was going through the dumbasses peanut sized brain.

"Takuya, I know that look, stop staring at my ass, I don't play for that league." Said Koji with a smirk trying to ease the air around his best friend.

Takuya's face changed from dumb to dumber as he replied with a simple "What?" But then in an instance looked annoyed and replied back to the Warrior of Light. "Trust me; I'm straight, as an F'in arrow!" Came Takuya in a childish voice using his hands as effects.

"Why is that Takuya?"

Takuya stopped his behavior as a British accent came to his ears like a rocket. _Bokomon? _

He ran to the source of the noise brushing past Koji to find all of his friends sitting, no standing, around a small table with four chairs around it as well.

The others were talking when they saw Takuya. They all smiled except for Zoey who just rolled her eyes and turned her head the other way.

Kouichi's eyes sparkled like Christmas as he stood up and gave Takuya a hug he was expecting from Zoey but none the less accepted it anyway.

But what caught his attention were the two Digimon standing mere feet from him. Bokomon and Neemon.

They looked into Takuya's eyes with smiles as they studied each other for a moment until Bokomon broke the silence and ran to the teen hugging him in the process.

"Um, Bokomon, you're, um, leaking on me."

"Oh my dear boy I'm sorry! Oh me oh my!" Replied the Digimon pulling out a handkerchief from his new black coat that looked very expensive and mature.

Takuya frowned at the strange behavior. Yes, it was like Bokomon to act like this towards him, but him apologizing like that just seemed out of character to Takuya. He frowned at this behavior and saw a small frown on Bokomon's face.

"So, who's hungry?" Asked Zoey before Takuya got a chance to question the strange acting Digimon. Before he could even reply to the girl Bokomon answered everyone with a simple "Of course, bring on the beef, baby!" He let out a chuckle to go along after.

He knew his friend was trying to avoid the boatload of questions he was prepared to ask, but he did have one answered, where was he? The answer was none other than the birth place of where his whole adventure started, The Digital World.

Everyone ate dinner quietly enjoying the meat apples provided for them in complete silence.

That silence stopped abruptly when Takuya slammed his hands on the table and pushed himself up from the force causing everyone to whip their heads towards the strangely acting teen.

"Ok Bokomon cut the crap! What the hell is happening? Why were we all summoned back here?"

"I honestly think the question is, why are you acting like a total douche?" Asked Koji taking a bit from his biscuit not looking at Takuya in the process.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Questioned the brunette in a demanding tone.

"Well, you were acting like a pervert towards Zoey, you just walked past me without saying anything, and you've been swearing in almost every sentence you say and now this! What's going on with you?" Replied Koji his eyes laid on Takuya in a glare.

"I- I didn't know I was, I'm sorry Koji, everyone, I should say." Said Takuya lowering his head while staring down at his shoes.

"Why it's quite alright my boy, it's probably because the Digital World is calling out to you and you're just on edge. Am I right?"

Takuya didn't answer but instead started walking towards the door. Everyone stared slightly moving their heads in pursuit of their strange behaving leader. Tommy slowly stood up and started following his "big brother" only to have his arm grabbed by Koji. Tommy knew that look in Koji's eyes as he winced at the sudden slam from the door.

**Takuya POV**

Takuya sat on a step from the stairs leading up to the door. He let a loud sigh escape from his lips as he processed the words Koji said.

_"You were acting like a pervert towards Zoey, you just walked past me without saying anything, and you've been swearing in almost every sentence you say!"_

Was I really acting like that? Damnit, what's wrong with me.

Am I jealous of Koji?

Yes.

Am I jealous of Kouichi?

What do you think?

Throughout the whole year Zoey's been acting like a total bitch toward me! At first when Kouichi was recovering in the hospital, she played nurse, always going to the hospital for the long two weeks he was in there, to her always going to _him_ when wanting to hang out and asking for favors.

No, I don't _hate_ Kouichi; I could never hate the guy.

I don't think anyone could really, unless they were cold hearted bastards. Cough, Koji, Cough.

Takuya smiled at his thought not really meaning the last part about Koji.

He smiled as he smelled the fresh Digital Air. I t didn't have a hint of destruction, just joy and happiness.

But Could the Digital World become that? Takuya had to stop and think about this question wondering what the threat could be.

**Zoey POV**

Takuya is just going through that time in his life.

Where he's just trying to find himself and his place in the world, _our _world. But Koji was spot on about Takuya's behaviors lately. He acts like he hates me.

If it's about our "date," he needs to get over that. He's just acting like a child!

I didn't even know it was a date until he knocks on my door with roses in his hands. Cliché, right?

I just went with the flow. No harm, no foul. But then we started talking and I sort of got a little too involved. You see, the problem with that is, I have a crush on Koji and Kouichi.

I know what you're thinking "Slut!" well I am. I'm crushing on two guys who look exactly alike (Or close to it, you decide!). But in all honesty, I have the best of both worlds.

Koji is the anti- social, sexy, badass wolf boy who is a total heartbreaker. In two years, I'm going to be going to his high school and I'm going to be one of those girls he's going to get together with but accidentally fall for.

Kouichi is a complete opposite though, but that doesn't stop me! Oh no, I have a plan for him to!

Everyone in his school _and _my school know him as the kid that everyone likes. He's smart, funny, and really nice but he's a total klutz. But that's what makes him so adorable and a total heart throb! He's just _"So Kawaii! ~" _

**Regular POV**

The ground shook under the three moons as lights flickered on in all the tree houses around Takuya. He stood up but was hit in the back of the head sending him flying into a face plant on the ground by a particular teenage girl.

"Oh my god Takuya I swear I didn't mean to do that!" Said Zoey getting on her knees tending to Takuya's neck. She saw the blood trickling down from his neck hair as she cringed at the sight.

"It's okay Zoey you didn't mean it. Come on, it came from over there!" And without another word Takuya took off into the woods.

Zoey just stared with her mouth still open. She shook her head as she ran after Takuya, the others coming outside to see the scene following in pursuit.

Trees separated into two's as a majority were split in half, looking as if they were ripped apart. It was strange though fore there was no fire or anything for that matter. Just a lot of trees.

The path then carried them deeper and deeper into the forest as the groups, now a whole, were surrounded by an army of trees. The grass in some areas, mainly around other paths, were up to the humans thighs as they traveled along the abandoned path that once was known, but now forgotten.

"Um you guys, we're lost." Stated Tommy glancing around in case anyone was ready to attack the group of humans and two Digimon.

"Who knows what that was, but whatever it is, it's long gone now." Said JP now coming into a stop making the distracted Kouichi slightly bump into him.

"Earthquake probably, no biggie," Replied Koji looking back at JP. "But is there earthquakes in the Digital World?"

"Oh yes my boy, quite many actually!" Said Bokomon eyes gleaming in delight as he pulled out his book and flipped many pages. The humans gathered around until they heard a slight 'Ah ha!' come from their Digimon friend.

"Yes, most occur in the desert and mountain zone, but it's extremely rare to have one here in a forest area." Exclaimed Bokomon scanning his book for more information on the topic.

Bokomon was interrupted when they heard the tall grass move from where they had just come from.

Takuya stood in front as he took his goggles that were hanging from his neck and put them onto his forehead with a 'SNAP' to complete the gesture. The group of teens stood completely still as they waited for more movement. Takuya counted the seconds as time passed. 5 seconds. 15 seconds. 1 minute. There was no end.

"Guy's, I think we'r-''

Zoey was cut off as the grass moved again, and from it, a human appeared.

The human kept running, unaware of the group in front as she crashed into Takuya, foreheads knocking together. Takuya and the mysterious new comer both landed with a thud as they used their strength to where they were sitting on the ground with their legs in front.

They looked at eachother as the both gave a quick scream. It was another human.

Takuya stared at the mysterious boy as he wore a black hat that covered a majority of his blonde hair, but not enough fore he had bangs that swept over his eyes and other pieces that surrounded his face. With that hat he wore a Black jacket and dark blue skinny jeans covered with a few holes. On his feet were black combat boots covered in mud.

Takuya then looked to his face to see the boy had chocolate brown eyes, a replica of his. He also had freckles that covered his nose, cheeks, and a few on his ears.

The boy was looking at Takuya the same with his lips in a 'o' shape surveying his appearance as well. Their eyes met as something clicked inside of Takuya. He felt a warm feeling submerge over him as he felt a feeling of recognition overflow him from head to toe.

They kept staring at each other for what felt like an eternity to Takuya but were only a few seconds in real life. The boy broke eye contact first as he started looking over his friends as well only to see a shocked expression mere seconds later when his eyes saw Koji.

_Weird. Does Koji have other friends besides us? Nah, he'd never be able to survive without me, Takuya Kanbara baby!_

The encounter was then interrupted when a large, bone like object, came hurdling at Takuya. He couldn't move as time began to slow down. That bone object had large metal spikes sticking out as it had one target.

Him.

The newcomer didn't take a moment hesitation as he tackled Takuya to the ground, saving his life.

Takuya and the boy landed onto the ground with the boys arms wrapped around Takuyas neck, saving his life.

The group stared in disbelief at the mysterious human's actions as they got to their knees, helping Takuya and the boy off of the ground. Kouichi carefully lifted the boy off of Takuya; using some strength for the boy had a death grip on Takuya. Eventually he got his off and examined his back, carefully slipping off his jacket to reveal a black tank top underneath.

There was a deep cut in his left shoulder blade as the blood gushed out. Kouichi cringed at the sight of blood from his past events as he started tending to the wound.

"Is he okay?" Asked Takuya eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Oh little girl, come out and play! Ogremon wants to play!"

Everyone turned to the path they're new companion came from as Koji and Kouichi picked up the boy and the group moved behind a tree.

"We've got to get out of here! That voice didn't sound to far off!" Screamed JP in a whisper.

"And what, dump him here! We can't just leave him, he saved Takuya's life!" Replied Tommy in the same tone as JP.

"Um, you guys!"

"I'm not saying we dump him _here_, just in a village or something!" Said JP raising his voice.

"Guys!"

"Oh yah, well what if a Digimon gets hungry?" Came Tommy in a venomous tone.

"Guy's it isn't a-!"

The group turned to Kouichi to see him in a headlock with the, girl? Takuya stared in shock at his cousin. He examined her face and saw the same eyes as his with blonde hair flowing down to her shoulders, slightly covering her right eye. Her hands were different as they revealed black claws, one hand up to Kouichi's throat.

"Sam? Is- Is that you?"

She ignored Takuya's stare and question as a deep growl came from her throat, anger burning in her eyes as she glared at the humans and two Digimon.

"My boy, you know this girl?" Said Bokomon in a high pitched scream, eyes looking s if they were about to pop out of his eye sockets.

"Yah, she's my cousin." Exclaimed Takuya in a soft tone.

"What the hell were you doing you pervert!" Asked Sam, speaking for the very first time.

"Listen, I was just trying to help you, you had a really bad cut and you were knocked out! I swear I wasn't doing anything!" Exclaimed Kouichi in a rush eyeing her claw carefully.

She looked down at him for a second when a sound came from her pocket. She exhaled a long and heavy sigh as she let Kouichi go.

Kouichi met her eyes as Sam's met Kouichi's. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until the group saw a figure appear in her place. The figure of a fox.

A sound came from her pocket. She ignored it until it burst into a bright light causing her to shield her eye with her right claw. Sam flicked her wrists causing both of her claws to turn back into her human hands. She put her hand into her pocket to pull out a silver and white D-Tector causing the others to gasp.

"My word she's Kekuasaanmon!" Said Bokomon, in a quiet whisper.

"Who?" Asked he group of kids except Sam, who turned to avoid contact with a disappointed look.

"Kekuasaanmon, the Legendary Warrior of Power, in ancient time, she's the human form of Artificesmon, the Ancient Spirit of Power!"

Sam let out a sigh as she turned to meet the others stares.

"Oh little human, come out come out! Ogremon want a little snack!"

Sam let out a gasp as she signaled for the others to move.

"Found you!"

There was a slight squeal as Takuya looked back to see his cousin grasping her leg, A flicker of anger developed in Takuya's body as his pupils slid to the back of his head and he let out a cry.

Takuya's senses became sharper as his body caught on fire. The others stared in awe as Takuya let out the saying everyone earned for.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Takuya felt an empty space form as him and his spirit of flame formed together. He felt all three of his spirits presence in his heart but as he progressed farther and farther into the process of Spirit evolving, there was also a slight gap of emptiness.

Agunimon was front and center as he flicked his wrist causing a wave of flams to dance around his chest.

"Agunimon!"

Sam stared in disbelief at the creature before her.

_Fire? _

_"It seems as though you now have a task at hand Samantha."_

_"Shut up! Leave them out of this! They have no right in interfering! It was my fault and I'll fix it! By myself!"_

_"It's too late. From the moment your heads bumped they were involved. Some more than others."_

Sam's face cringed at the voice echoing through her head.

_Why does she speak to me? Do the others experience these same terms? Am I the only one?_

Agunimon saw Sam's face as his anger hit a new level. Flames burst from his arms as he jumped over Sam and kicked Ogremon square in the face. Ogremon squinted his eyes, trying to proceed in the fight, blinded by the kick.

"Ogremon you're going to pay!"  
Agunimon started for the beast as Ogremon did the same. They both put their fists back, about to punch when they met in the middle until Agunimon was paralyzed.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head like he did when he first evolved as he was whisked into the dark.

**AND THAT IS IT MY LOVES! **

**Sam: Wait what! You've got to be kidding me! This chapter sucked balls!**

**Me: Oh yah, this is Samantha Rose Kanbara everyone! Let's give her a nice warm of applause!**

***Applause***

**Sam: Yah, Hi. Now, this chapter was totally unwell! Yah, I came in but your writing style was kind of… **

**Me: Scattered?**

**Sam: Bingo! **

**Me: Yah, I apologize! I was writing at different times because I always get interrupted… But I will have a chapter up sooner than a month from now on. School has kind of been kicking my butt…Oh plus sorry for all you Zoey/ Izumi lovers out there, made her sound like a hoe… whoops!**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
